Perfect moments
by bamonfangirl
Summary: Bamon as parents XD Cute and heartwarming.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon, you're spoiling her," Bonnie said to the handsome dark haired man sneaking a chocolate chip cookie to their 2 year old girl. Damon snickered. "You're too strict on the kid, Bon Bon." Bonnie frowned playfully at him. "Hopefully you don't spoil our little boy,"she said, patting her protruding belly. "Oh I sure will,"Damon said. He was a bit distracted, thinking about their dinner plans and one of Bonnie's witch friends was going to watch Lila. They were so busy with Lila that they didn't get much time alone. Caroline and Stefan were abroad and Elena, baby Ava, and David were visiting his relatives. Hiring a non-witch sitter was out of the question since Lila's fangs were kicking in and she hadn't learned to retract them yet. Damon spent hours teaching her but I guess it would take time. Damon would laugh every time Lila would bite his arm when he'd hold her. Her baby vamp teeth weren't that strong yet. Bonnie would often look worriedly at their little girl. She wished that she could keep her daughter from becoming a vampire. She didn't want her going through cravings so young. The only baby Lila had been around was with Ava, Elena's daughter and that was before her fangs came in.

As Bonnie got ready for their romantic dinner at a surprise location, she couldn't help thinking about Lila and her future. She felt the baby kick and it reminded her that this new baby would go through the same thing. They hadn't tried to get pregnant. In fact, they thought Lila was a rare miracle, turns out they could have other kids too. Bonnie didn't think she'd have to use contraception with her vampire husband. She was starting to consider it. She couldn't risk having four or five little vamp kids and trying to keep them from revealing themselves.

Bonnie found her husband ridiculously handsome. He was wearing a black tux with his hair scruffy just the way she liked it. He was looking at her like she was made of gold. She loved that about Damon. Being pregnant with a vampire kid and being sick constantly made her question her sex appeal. Damon reminded her that he thought she was just as alluring as the day he got to his senses and asked her on a date. "Are you ready to be swept off your feet Bon?"he asked. She looked at him and couldn't help but wish they could just go straight to the bedroom. She took Damon's hand as he led her to their limo. "Really Damon? a limo?" "Anything for my love." Bonnie sighed, a smile on her face. "You sure it's not over the top for date night?" "Nope, I mean the mother of my children deserves a lot more than this when you think about it,"he said taking her hand and kissing it. Bonnie bit her lip. How amazing could he be?

"Open your eyes,"Damon said. When Bonnie opened her eyes, she saw a big white tent on beautiful meadow. "Go on,"Damon said. Bonnie went in. Inside the tent there were rose petals leading up to a massage table, twinkling lights and a music player with Bonnie's favorite songs. "Oh Damon..this is so sweet." Damon smiled and kissed her lips. The massage meant so much more to Bonnie because it was from Damon. It was so personal and so romantic. She felt more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She was trying to focus on the present for today because Damon had worked so hard to put this all together. God, she loved him. She never thought anyone would love her the way he did. After the massage, Damon led her to a beautiful gazibo in the middle of a lake, a rocky path led to it. There was a dinner table with candles and another table full of food, desserts and drinks. Bonnie really enjoyed the fettucini alfredo and ziti. There was also non-alcoholic mojitos for them to enjoy. They talked and laughed and they felt like newly weds again. "This is amazing, Damon,"she said. He didn't respond right away, he was studying her for a bit. "what are you thinking about?"Bonnie asked. "I love you Bon..so much..and I'd like to give you everything. Maybe it would be better if I was human..so I could grow old with you the way you want..I'm really happy with the life we have Bonnie and I want to make you feel special all the time..I know you've been worrying a lot about Lila...about how long our happiness will last." Tears welled in Bonnie's eyes.

She reached out for his face and kissed his lips. "I'm completely happy, Damon. I'm a mother, you know I'd always worry..and as for the growing old..i've been thinking..I want to eventually become a vampire." "What?"Damon said, his eyes widening. Bonnie smiled. "I know you worry about losing me someday and you're always so positive and you make the most of everyday. You don't have to lose me Damon, ever." Damon kissed her sweetly and they both had tears in their eyes. "Bon..I have some news for you." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I found a great town for us to live in. Stefan and Caroline are there now, it's a place where vampires and witches actually live together in harmony. There's entire schools with kids like Lila. The town is protected by a spell, cast off from the rest of the world, it's in Switzerland. Caroline and Stefan got into contact with the witch who's the founder and she allowed them to enter after a long process to make sure she can trust them. She's excited to meet us." Bonnie gasped. This completely got rid of her worries about Lila and their new baby having to be protected from those who could hunt them. "What do the vampires feed on?"Bonnie asked. "There aren't any non witchy humans so vampires have to make do with goats and mountain lions and blood bags from volunteering witches." This sounded too good to be true. Still, this would be a lot safer for her family, she knew that. She could definitely say goodbye to Mystic Falls. "What about Elena and her family?" Bonnie asked. "They're staying here, for obvious reasons." "Could we visit?"Bonnie asked. "Yes, we could. we just have to discuss it with the founder, she'll show us safe ways to come and go." Bonnie couldn't help but laugh with relief. Her family would be safe now. She kissed Damon again over and over.

"This is our final romantic destination." Damon checked them into a beautiful hotel suite to spend the night. They lay on the king sized bed and faced each other. "Is Georgiana okay with watching Lila for this long?" "Are you kidding, I swear she wants to steal her from us." Bonnie laughed. She went into the bathroom to slip into a robe from the bag Damon secretly packed and stored in the trunk of the limo. Bonnie came back to Damon face timing Georgiana and Lila. "You should be asleep Lila." "No, daddy." "C'mon who's my good girl?" "Me!" "That's right, now blow daddy a goodnight kiss." Bonnie could hear Lila giggling and making kissy sounds at him. It warmed her heart so much. Damon blew Lila a kiss and said goodnight and handed the phone to Bonnie when she came over. "Hi baby,"Bonnie said and spent the next few minutes singing Lila a lullaby. Georgiana was holding the phone next to Lila's crib. Once Lila was asleep, she talked to Georgiana. "Thanks so much Georgiana..and did Damon tell you the news?" "Oh the new town, yep. I'm coming with." Bonnie couldn't help crying. "I can't believe this. I'm going to have so many people I love with me..and a place where they'll all be so comfortable." "Oh Bonnie, I'm glad you're happy, enjoy your fake honeymoon,"Georgiana said. Bonnie laughed at that and hung up.

Damon was looking at her lovingly as she walked back to bed. She surprised him by plopping herself on his lap and kissing him. He kissed her back passionately and removed her silk robe. "I love you so much,"Bonnie told him. "I love you more,"Damon said, kissing her neck. "I doubt it,"Bonnie said. Damon smiled, obviously not convinced. She was excited for this new life that she could have with him. She could think about having as many kids as they wanted now. Everything was going to be okay. She felt so lucky to have him and Lila. She was so lucky that Stefan and Caroline would search the world for a safe town for all of them to live in without fear.


	2. Chapter 3

Elena visited Bonnie and Damon a month later. Bonnie was 7 months pregnant now and anticipating the end so that they could go to their safe haven. She'd been talking to Anina, the witch who founded the town in Switzerland and she convinced her of the safety and the many regulations that they had to keep everyone safe. Bonnie was so happy to see Elena. Elena hugged her tightly and told her how happy she was about the news. "I'm going to miss you so much Bon." "I'll miss you too Elena." Elena squealed when she saw Lila and showered her in kisses. "You've gotten so tall Miss Lila." Ava was also happy to see Lila. "Oh and Bon, I also have some news. while we were staying at David's family home, his sister and I stepped out to go to the pharmacy and Tammy is the sweetest thing. She and her husband have been trying for years to have a baby and she was going to give up after this. She took a test and I took one with her and turns out we're both pregnant. She was so excited, Bon. I was so happy for her. She started talking about our babies being best friends and growing up together and honestly I started crying too. His parents really want us to move closer and I'm thinking it's a good idea. I think I'm ready to leave Mystic Falls." Bonnie hugged Elena. "Congratulations Elena!" There were a lot of changes happening. Bonnie knew it was all for the better.

Damon and David were having a couple beers at the patio while Bonnie and Elena were sitting down, eating popcorn and watching a movie. "I can't wait until Care comes back,"Bonnie said. "She has to right? I mean then she'd miss the birth of the second little Salvatore." Bonnie felt the baby kick and she rubbed the spot where he kicked. "This little one loves getting my attention...every time I have a conversation he kicks, he doesn't move much when no one speaks for some reason. It's like he's saying mom, pay attention to me instead." Elena laughed. "He's attention seeking like Damon then." Bonnie smiled. She was glad that she could be like this with her best friend. When Damon and her first started dating, she kind of saw Elena as a threat. Sure, Elena was dating other guys and Damon seemed to be entirely over her but Bonnie felt threatened because Elena was one of Damon's great loves. It took her awhile to be sure that she wasn't in Elena's shadow. Time really fixed that issue.

Months passed and Bonnie never felt more ready to have the baby. She was well past her due date and she had trouble getting around without feeling completely worn out. Georgiana, who had been a nurse years ago would often check on her. Anina told Bonnie all about the witch mid-wives and doctors that would help expectant witches carrying half vampire children. They had a lot of experience and they could do so much for Lila. The day finally came as she was having brunch in her dining room table with Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena and her family. Her contractions were strong and her water broke. She quickly called Georgiana and they all assembled themselves. Damon had a hospital bed set up in a room in the house. Georgiana arrived in seconds. Bonnie forgot how painful childbirth could really be. She was happy that Georgiana did some spells to ease the pain a little bit. Bonnie never knew how painfully beautiful being a mother could be until she had Lila and looking at her son, wrapped in white cloth, she felt that same feeling, except without the fear of being a new mom. She felt more confident in her abilities now. As she kissed his little face, she didn't worry about ruining him or worry about what kind of vampire he'd be. She just felt happy. Damon kissed her forehead and she watched everyone dote over their son. They decided to name him Samuel.

It took another month before they'd go to Switzerland. "Who's excited for their first flight?"Bonnie said strapping the car seat for Lila and Sam. They were going on a private plane because of Damon and Stefan Bonnie looked back at the house both her children were born in, it was Damon and Bonnie's first house together. "This is a bit more sad than I thought it would be,"Bonnie told Damon. Damon kissed her lips. "It's not the house that matters Bonnie, it's the memories. We'll make more." "Let's get going guys,"Elena said. Elena was going to drive them to where the private plane was and then driving back. Bonnie said she could have the car. Damon had his camaro shipped over there because he couldn't bear to be without it. Everyone was in the car including Georgiana, Stefan and Caroline. Bonnie sat next to Sam's car seat in case he cried.

"I'm going to miss you so much,"Elena said, crying. Bonnie was hoping not to cry but once Elena started crying, so did she. They tried their best to stop the tears before they boarded the plane. During the flight, Stefan and Caroline were whispering something and giggling. They mentioned Bonnie's name. "Are you talking about me?"Bonnie said with a questioning smile. "We just can't wait to see your face when you see what you're gonna see soon,"Caroline told her with a grin. The suspense was really getting to Bonnie at this point. She was about to say something when Sam started crying. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms. "Shh...it's alright,"she told him before beginning to feed him. Lila was sleeping on Damon's chest. She was wearing her pink tutu that she loved wearing so much. The image made Bonnie's heart swell. Could she ever get over how adorable of a father Damon was? It only made her love for him grow more and more.


End file.
